Many public playgrounds include swings. It is desirable that a swing seat is light in weight and not rigid so as to not cause serious injury should one strike a child. A flexible seat conforms to the body of the user and helps retain the user in the seat during use.
However, public swing seats are often vandalized and destroyed, typically by cutting into the front or rear edge of the seat. A recent approach to prevent vandalism and closely retain other seat desirable properties has been to make the internal tension member of a sheet of metal. The metal sheet is flexible in one direction so as to conform to the user's body and resists cutting.
One problem with a metal sheet insert is that, if its edge is exposed by vandalism, the exposed edge becomes a dangerous cutting element that can easily harm a child.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved swing seat that resists vandalism without introducing additional danger to the users by being heavier or exposing cutting edges.